Maxine "Havoc" Resdin
"So, that's how this will go? How interesting..." Max is the former first mate of the OZ pirates and the current infiltrator for the Everstar Pirates. She is a masochist and enjoys fighting powerful enemies. This allows her to always keep calm in any situation. After her Captain chose to be a privateer, the crew was disbanded, leaving the remaining members of the crew on Hades Islands. After being saved by Jackal, she becomes a part of the Everstar Empire, hoping to get revenge on her Captain and gain world liberation. Her role in Empire: Rise to Freedom is virtually the same, making her the True Havoc and the Corrupt Timeline's Havoc. She is the deuteragonist of Part II. Empire: Part II In the beginning of this part, she infiltrates the Emerald Behemoth in an attempt to give her Captain the opportunity to take the legendary Everstar. Despite her efforts, she ultimately gets caught by Inferno and Melle-belle. Following this, the rest of the OZ crew boards the ship and combats every member of Everest's crew. Even with Inferno and Mel taking her on, she's able to fatally injure Mel and almost Inferno as well, leaving the rest of the fighting up to Everest. She attempt to help her Captain by fighting Everest as well, but her attempts fail when Everest defeats Roy. This causes the crew to retreat, only for them to be captured by the same Marines that would later capture Everest and Inferno. At Dark Hades prison, she is tortured physically, which only makes her laugh at the guards and ask them for more punishment. However, after her Captain betrays the pirate world and becomes a privateer, she shows true sadness. Once the prisoners begin to riot after Everest and Inferno's escape, she joins the fight and easily escapes the facility. She tries to find Roy, but he has already escaped, leaving her even more angry. She breaks into tears as she kills every Marine in her way, until she is almost overrun by Admirals. She's saved by Jackal, who offers her a place in the Empire. Once Inferno begins preparations, Max is sent in to spy on her. She finds out that Inferno plans on killing her former allies and has virtually lost her mind. After coming back to the ship with this information, she and Jackal spend a lot of time together devising a plan to counter Inferno's assault. They eventually gain a strong relationship and fall in love, as Inferno and Mel did before. Once the Everstar crew moves onward again, they run into the Island of Emperors and seeks their help. Havoc joins in the training and becomes even more powerful. However, she turns down the opportunity to be and Emperor, saying it's too much of a hassle to take care of the whole ocean. When Inferno's attack finally starts, she engages in combat with several of the highest members of her army, including Roy. She is able to defeat her former Captain and leave him near death on a sinking ship. At the end of the battle, she is seen being held by Jackal on the Emerald Behemoth, showing that they have officially become a couple. Empire: Part III During this time, she supports Jackal as his team's First Mate. When the final assault begins, she fights side-by-side with her Husband. Together, they're able to take down every Grand Admiral in the area. Eventually, they engage in battle with ten past leaders of the World Government. Although they're outnumbered, they're eventually able to overpower their enemies, although they sustain major injuries in the process. At the celebration, they drink with their friends and look ahead into the new world they have created. Legion After the the Three-man War begins, Havoc is seen holding her Husband's hand as they watch their Island burn. Despite not being a part of the Empire's corruption, they're brought into the war by force. Their two children, however, gain safety in the underground village. They join Harley's army in an attempt to fight for their original goals. Later on they approach their former Captain and engage him in battle. The two inevitably lose to Everest and are killed, joining hand in their final moments. Revisiting Dark Hades (Empire: Rise to Freedom) She appears as she did before, battling the Everstar Pirates. However, because of the memories that Mel was given by the corrupt timeline's Inferno, she isn't able to fatally wound Mel. This causes things to change even more and she loses to Inferno during the fight. She is still taken to Dark Hades prison, but breaks out side-by-side with Jackal, who already knows her wish to fight and their eventual feelings for one another. Together, the two of them kill several Grand Admirals, making their breakout the Empire's first win against the World Government. On their quest for a greater power, she spends a lot of time with Jackal and the two fall in love much faster. Norman III and the OZ War When the crew encounters the Emperors, Max still takes the time to train. She quickly gets through the rigorous training and combats the current Emperors of the Sea. She defeats them with some trouble, but eventually gains the respect of the Thirteen. She still turns down the title of Emperor for the same reasons as she did in the other timeline. When the OZ War begins, she seeks out her former Captain and engages him in battle. She does succeed in incapacitating him, but Melle-belle is the one to deal the killing blow. At the end of the war, she is seen getting married to Jackal. The Fall of Mayes Zalious and the World Government When the final assault begins, Havoc fights next to her husband, beating every Marine in their path. They take on ten Grand Admirals, as they did in the other timeline, and they succeed with less wounds. They also help Everest in fighting off the remaining Marines after the death of Mayes Zalious. After the battle, they celebrate with their crew mates and look ahead at their bright futures. Epilogue In the epilogue, she is seen with Jackal, as the two of them take care of their two children. They live a happy life on their secluded island. Max expresses her happiness at the way the world turned out. She then looks at Jackal and her kids, knowing that she did the right thing and is now a truly good person.